eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Highschool AU (Writing)
These are in no particular order. See the Highschool AU. Introductions Max leaned back on the brick face of the school, a cigarette in hand. His messy black hair covered most of his face, but what could be seen was an almost reflective white color, brilliantly contrasting with the rest of his appearance. His lips were grey, not by makeup, but in some fucked up side effect of smoking. His clothes were all black, jeans and a half-buttoned button down, the picture of a clichéd druggie. He seemed tired, spaced out, dead, leaning against the school and watching as all the students returned from their summer vacations. But, no matter who passed, his face stayed in a calm state of disinterest—frozen with not caring. Nobody waved to him, and most made no signs of even the slightest recognition. It was almost like he was a shadow, present but not yet there. He tossed his hair to the side, to no avail, the dirty locks almost immediately returned to their original position—in front of his eyes. But in the briefest moment where his eyes could be seen through the mess, they seemed to glow a slight red. Either a drug induced bloodshot or some other demonic possession. He didn’t go into the school building, nor made any sort of indication that he was going elsewhere. He almost appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. But as the students trickled by, freshmen, sophomores, some of his classmates—juniors, no one seemed to catch his attention. “Are you ever going to show you richbitch?” He whispered to himself, causing a few people to slightly turn their head towards him, as if to ask if he was talking to them. After finishing the cigarette, Max dropped it to the ground, smothering the still burning ember with his unusually formal black shoes. The shoes looked as if they were shiny at one point, but had become ruined with all the cigarette butts, yet they still seemed uncharacteristically fancy—like a pair of worn dress shoes. As he went to grab his next cigarette, being a chain smoker he rarely didn’t have one in his mouth, a car pulled up right in front of the school. It was shiny and black: a limousine. A smile crept into his face, a bitter smile with the air of a sort of tangy smirk. He dropped the unused cigarette onto the floor, and approached the car. A boy stepped out, with turquoise blue hair, blue eyes, and a sky blue polo. The boy was attractive, with very feline features. The students who had not yet entered the school stopped to look at the car in a sort of humble recognition. “Ajax,” Max’s smile grew, and he left his post leaning against the school to approach the boy. They seemed like an odd pairing, Max being so invisible and Ajax seeming to have so much presence. But, Ajax smiled anyway, a more innocent smile than Max’s—with a sort of all-American boyish charm. “Max! I have a question, how is it that throughout all of our vacation in Florida you managed to stay as papery white as always? Really. I think you have a talent.” Max laughed, a surprising sound to come from such a weary looking face, and embraced Ajax. “It’s cause I’m a vampire, Wolfy,” he snickered, “And I’m a werewolf, but I still go out in the full moon.” Ajax playfully punched Max’s shoulder—which half looked like it would crumble. “I, unlike you, have some grades I have to maintain, so I actually have to go into school.” “Of course,” Max’s voice riddled with mocking, “See you, Harvard-Boy.” “It’s Yale!” Ajax screamed as he walked into the building, the surrounding students treating him with a certain reverence. He waved to some people as he headed up the long stairs and through the corridor, but didn’t seem to take particular interest in anyone—except, unlike Max, this seemed to be more of an act than a genuine feeling. He reached the senior corridor, where a bunch of older guys and girls lounged around by their lockers, catching up from the long break and showing off their tans. Despite being a year younger than them, no one mocked him. He seemed to be walking with a purpose, and only slowed down when he reached a small of circle people listening to someone—a tall boy with tan skin, muscles, and brown hair. “Jon.” Ajax smiled, addressing him as a friend, but in a totally different tone than he did with Max, one more aloof. “Ajax!” They high fived, “Way to be late.” “I was…” Ajax paused, “I got held up.” “Ooo, by who? Lemme guess, Abode? Yeah she’s a year younger than me but I’d still tap that.” “She isn’t here yet. Wonder if she got any bigger over break.” “Please, if she got any bigger she’d need some sort of cane to prevent her from falling flat on her face.” “It’d be worth it.” Ajax smiled deviously, “Hey, speaking of girls—“ “Oof.” “What? Did shit go down with you and Ver?” One of his other friends spoke up, a buff blonde boy with dark brown eyes, “Oh yeah shit went downnn,” he said suggestively, causing some girls to laugh. Ajax raised his eyebrow, “I’m assuming it’s not the good kind of going down.” “It was at first,” Tabron smiled, teeming with some sort of sly innuendo, “and then it became the bad kind of going down.” “Speak of the devil,” one of the girls drawled. Hinting at the door to the corridor—where a tall, gorgeous, blonde girl just entered. “I think I should retire,” Ajax said, backing away, “Aw, why would you want to leave now?” One of his friends called teasingly after him, “The fun is just about to start.” Jon’s eyes were fixated on the girl; he followed her as she approached them, a million things racing through his mind. But he didn’t get a chance to say any because before he could open his mouth she had walked past him, joining with a group of girls on the other side of the corner. “I’d tap that,” they guy next to Jon whispered. Jon punched him on the shoulder, playfully but with an underlying threat. “Too soon,” the guy laughed. Immediately as she reached the group Verona dropped her stuff, letting her expensive computer fall to the ground with a crash. “So how were your breaks?” Despite asking the question, she gave off the impression that she was irrevocably bored and uninterested in the answer. A sort of coldness radiated from her, almost visibly. The girls twittered nervously, responding with half formed sentences like “good” or “hot guys.” She nodded and smiled, which was just as unfriendly as her usual scowl. A few guys approached her and sort of nodded or waved, but any that got closer than three feet immediately got shot one of her ice-cold stares. The stares that were known to make grown men shit themselves. How Verona ever became popular, let alone make any friends was a mystery. She came two years ago with the same air of being too good to care that she still possessed, and something about that drew girls and boys alike to her. The rumors surrounding her ranged from her being a complete virgin to her having sex with every single teacher in the school, and no one seemed to know the truth, nor did anyone want to find out. But what they knew was that she was the only girl in the whole school who could keep Jon on a tight leash, and that was enough for them to respect her yet be very, very afraid. The floor below seemed to have it’s on fair share of drama—despite it only being the first half of hour of school since spring break. Ajax was talking to two other boys, a tall long haired blonde boy with a very prominent feminine side, yet an undeniable attractiveness, and another tall boy, with almost jet-black side swept hair, and defined yet not too prominent muscles. Between them Ajax’s shortness was made obviously apparent, not reaching any higher than 5’5. The blonde boy spoke, his voice had a definite snobby undertone, “I don’t get why Max would be in Florida.” “Probably to sell old Jewish grandmas drugs,” Ajax’s laughed. “Watch your mouth,” the other boy said, “my grandma lives in Florida.” “Really, Styx?” Ajax raised his eyebrow, “No. Both my grandparents are dead.” Styx laughed, punching Ajax, “or at least… I think they are?” He cocked his head to the side, giving him the appearance of an average dumb jock. “God save this boy,” The blonde boy sneered. “Shut up Holly,” Styx rolled his eyes. “Shut up, both of you.” Ajax said, urgently. Looking towards the door. “Oh fuck yes.” Styx whispered, running to meet the girl who just entered the hallway. She was gorgeous, the perfect mix of porn star and model that made every boy love her and every girl hate her. What she was wearing, a white see-through low cut tank top with the words ‘Fun Fun Fun’ written across the chest, barely covering her very visible bra, short jean shorts, and ankle boot high heels, only reinforced this. Guesses from her bra size ranged from Bs, jealous girls hinting that she wore huge push ups, to Fs, ex boyfriends trying to make her sound more impressive. But Styx knew her real bra size, D, because he had held it in his hands over the summer. He recalled that memory fondly, her stripping on the beach to go skinny-dipping—which she innocently insisted was what she did with all of her friends late at night. “Hey baby,” Styx kissed her. She batted him away playfully, “Not in front of everyone,” She whispered innocently. “Aww but you look so cute,” He laughed. After coming back from the water, they had lay in the sand for what seemed like forever, her head nestled against his chest. He had sat there pointing out constellations, only to be joined by her adding in fake ones. They’re all stars, she had said playfully, I can group them together how I want. There’s Orion, Styx had always loved constellations and the mythology behind them. And there, she pointed to a random mass of stars, Is Styx and Abode. See that’s you and, right under that that’s me. “We have to get to class soon,” she laughed, “Since when did you care?” But, true to her word, the bell began ringing, “bye sweetie.” He began walking towards his class, “Don’t call me that, it makes me feel old.” She called after him. He couldn’t focus in his class, Abode was actually his girlfriend. He could say it and she would agree. On top of each other? He had said, scandalous constellations. Very, very bad, she agreed. And it happened, he wasn’t’ quite sure, but somehow they had been making out on the beach. ‘Are you a virgin?” she had whispered, he nodded. “Me too, but don’t worry about the blood. My cherry popped by accident in a bike accident.” He had smiled, slightly, and continued kissing her. ---- Kalei Ajax tapped his pencil against his desk in resigned boredom. Intensive math wasn’t the challenge that it had been coughed up to be. It was only the first day, he reminded himself, but most of the topics they said they were going to cover he had already researched in depth. Not like he would show it at all, in fear that word would spread that Ajax was actually… accomplished. Everyone assumed he got by on his parents money, and he would like to keep it that way. Especially considering how quickly word spread. Only an hour had passed and people were already talking about his conversation with Max. One he knew he would have to justify as soon as his friends caught up with him. “Mr. Marx?” Ajax looked up at the teacher, “Mmm?” “Mr. Marx, are you listening?” Ajax nodded, flashing a smile. Why couldn’t people just accept that he was friends with Max? And it was only the first hour of school. Suddenly, the door burst open; a girl with bright red hair collapsed into the room, loose paper and books falling after her. “I’msosorryseeImanewstudentandIcouldnt’findtheclass,” she stumbled over her words, apologetically. The teacher gave a slight nod and indicated to the free seat in front of the classroom. “So you’re the new student…” he looked at a sheet of paper, “Kal..I?” “It’s pronounced Kal-ee,” she said between heavy breaths, organizing her jumbled papers and brushing back her hair. “So, Kal…ee, say a little about herself.” “Yeah Kall…eeee, you don’t look very old, when were you born?” A student called from across the room, many more chimed in with irrelevant questions—more keen on missing math than actually hearing about her story. Whether or not she noticed their ulterior motives, or whether or not she cared, she answered all of the questions they through at her. “I was born in 1993.” “That would make you a year younger than us. Why are you here?” “They moved me up when I transferred.” “Are you some sort of genius?” “I don’t’ know…” “Where were you born?” “Here,” “Where did you transfer from?” “An art school.” “You can draw? I wanna see.” This was followed by cries of approval echoing throughout the class, much to the disparagement of the teacher. Kalei’s face turned almost the same color as her hair. “Umm, I’m sure Ms. Scope will show you her drawings later, let us first continue with class.” ---- Hollow is a sleezbag Hollow tossed his long blonde hair back, laughing and wrapping his arm around some girl. What was her name again? Oh fuck it, I’ll just call her baby or doll or something. “And I was like no way.” Oh god, he thought, her voice is so annoying. Luckily she wouldn’t be able to talk with his tongue shoved down her throat. “Of course,” he leaned in closer her to her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. In most schools guys like Hollow got prosecuted like Jews in the holocaust, pale with unnaturally long blonde hair, like fucking ass length, and little to no athletic talent. But somehow his personality made him a force to be reckoned with. He was dealt twenty-one in blackjack, a royal straight flush in poker—and the fact that he had managed to befriend the two most popular kids in his grade, Ajax and Styx, before he grew his hair couldn’t have hurt. All the girls wanted him, even some boys. He was abnormally effeminate but indisputably handsome. “What should I do?” The girl whined, playfully hitting him. He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking, “You should break up with him, a guy like that clearly doesn’t deserve a beauty like you, doll.” Before she could respond he was kissing her. Plan shut the fuck up was a success. He slowly slid his hands down her waist, then back up—under her shirt, making their way around the back… A few people on the soccer team, where Styx currently should be, watching Hollow’s fantastic conquest, whistled. Speaking of which… Hollow quickly glanced backwards, where was Styx? He slowly was backing up; they just needed to get to somewhere slightly more private. She unhooked herself for a split second, “This doesn’t feel right…” She said half-heartedly. “Did it feel right with him?” He practically had a list of things to say when you’re hooking up with a girl in a relationship memorized, and, so far, none of the girls seemed to put up much, or any, resistance. “Let’s go somewhere else… more private,” she whispered. It never failed to surprise Hollow just how gullible these girls were. A few nods and noncommittal sounds when they were telling you a story and suddenly you were their prince charming, and you would hold true to your word and date them and buy them flowers and giant teddy bears. But, after a few unreturned phone calls most girls realized that they had just been fucked over, but some devolved into pretty big messes. But that’s where having wholehearted and non-misogynistic friends really came in handy. Styx, in particular, had a talent in fixing Hollows women-messes. Hollow slowly took off his shirt, not quite off the field yet, but no one would mind. He unhooked her bra, which just made everything seem a bit more… intimate. All right, this one was in the bag— Something collided with the side of Hollow’s face, a sharp pain shot through him followed by a sort of throbbing, before causing him to black out and hit the floor. He came back a few seconds later, dizzy, disoriented, and confused. Something else smashed against his rib cage, and then crashed down on his stomach. Fuck, Cleats. Hollow shut his eyes. Everything was spinning. He felt himself get lifted up by the collar and then punched again, hard. Warm blood ran down his nose, dripping into his mouth. He felt himself get punched again, straight in the mouth; blood was coming from two places now. Still with his eyes closed, he stumbled and fell back again. The girl he was with let out a yelp and he heard her running away, mumbling something about the principal. “You sleazy bitch.” Styx’s voice cut through the day, clear despite Hollow’s pounding eardrums. He opened his eyes, slightly, and sure enough Styx’s tall lean, yet surprisingly strong, figure was towering over him. “Get up and fight like a man, you whore.” Hollow was well aware of his inability to fight—he couldn’t even beat up the fucking sixth grader he was babysitting last week. “I really don’t know what’s going on here…” Thousands of possibilities of what could be going on began cycling through his head, is it about the hundred dollars he stole or the fact that he copied off of his test or that it was Hollow who had totaled his car or that… oh god no… please not… “You know what’s going on here,” Hollow felt Styx’s knee smash into his stomach, causing him to sort of fold over and collapse. “I… really… don’t…” He said, trying to catch his breath before the next hit came, really, why wasn’t anyone helping him? Did they realize that their half assed calls didn’t do shit? Were they even trying to stop Styx… “You fucked Abode.” Despite all the warm blood dripping down him, Hollow felt himself go cold. “Which time?” Anyone with any common sense knew that this was possibly the dumbest response to that statement, but when you’re getting the shit royally beaten out of you your brain sort of stops being able to think. The only thing that Hollow could process was run. Run, run, run, run. “What?” Crash. Why did it have to be soccer season? Hollow could pretty much feel the craters in his face from Styx’s cleats. Where was the fucking coach? “N-n-n…” “You slept with her more than once? When? Besides of course a few weeks after we started fucking dating.” “Not…” Hollow wasn’t sure if that made any sense, he just said the first negating word that came into his head. “Fucking tell me.” “Eight ti-…I mean Eighth grade… nothing big…” “You bitch. You fucker. How could you do that? You know I liked her!” “Everyone… liked… her… she’s… hot…” “Just because you’re incapable of seeing past someone’s appearance doesn’t mean everyone else is. You’re a fucking sociopath. A fucking heartless psychopath.” Speeches like this are a lot more powerful when each word is punctuated by a kick to the face. “Alright Styx, lay off him.” Finally someone spoke up, Jesus fuck. “He’s a fucking sleaze ball.” Kick. Seriously, where the fuck are the coaches? Almost if on cue an adults voice cut through the kids, “Styx Rivers. Come here right now.” After Styx left it seemed that a force field had been broken, and other students created a circle around Hollow, with the girl he’d been kissing forcing her way in between the people “Is, is he okay?” She squealed, looking like she was about to vomit. “He’ll be fine, Styx was right. He’s a soulless little fucker.” “How could you do that to Styx?” Right, Hollow thought, this is why he hated soccer team boys. That stupid ass sense of brotherhood and togetherness and the sort of you pat my back, I’ll give you a gay-ass back-massage philosophy. “Oh don’t be so hard on him,” she whined, sounding more like she was asking her daddy for a new pink pony than defending him. “I agree with the girls, come on, wouldn’t you all fuck her if you had the chance?” “Not if she were in a relationship.” “Anyway, he got his.” They all began to walk away, except for, of course, Girl, “I’ll walk you to the nurse.” She helped him up. If Hollow had been any less focused on the blood filling his mouth, he would have said no and found some sort of chivalrous reason about how she should get to class, or no girl should see him in this way, or something, anything. He was in no state to hook up with her, so he felt no desire to be with her. Especially not after what happened, she would start asking questions about Abode, and he was in no mood to tell a convincing and chivalrous lie. “So…” she whispered tentatively, “what… exactly…. Happened?” “I fucked Styx’s girl.” “”Why?” “I wanted to.” Oh god, could she stop asking questions? “Oh…” she paused, “but you were telling the truth to me, right? I mean you wouldn’t ditch me and shit like that douche…” “Of course I would,” Hollow was too fucked up to deal with whiny, annoying, sentimental girls, which inspired a wave of newfound strength, “look I say all those things just to get with you, okay? Honestly I don’t even fucking remember your name.” She looked like she was going to cry. How could it be that instantaneous? Only a few more feet and he’d be at the nurse’s office… “I heard what happened, you little fuck.” A white blonde girl was leaning against the door to the nurse. She was tall, almost reaching the top of the door that was about 6’3. She looked very ethereal, her long white hair and skin that seemed both reflective and translucent. But, she was pretty—not as pretty as Abode, but she made up for the difference in what she wore. A sky blue cropped top that revealed most of her toned stomach, accentuated by the black bra that could clearly seen through, with jean shorts that perfectly accentuated her ass, and five inch black stilettos. “Who’s she?” Girl whined next to him, “I am his girlfriend, and yes, yes you hooked up with him, which I know cause I hooked up and fucked your boyfriend. It was a fun game of chess, but game’s over, so run away little pawn, even though you can only move one space at a time.” The girl turned around and ran. Epiphany’s ability to pretty much make anyone shit their pants was one Hollow had always appreciated, until it was turned against him, “So,” she growled, “you slept with Abode? Yeah, don’t look at me like that; I know what you’re going to say. It’s an open relationship; you still love me, all of that bullshit, right? Are relationships open to hooking, blowjobs, hand jobs, whatever, just not sex. Remember? Anything except sex? And not even that, you were free to have sex with our little games. That was my one fucking condition, and, boy, were you a lucky bitch. See any normal guy would get that was probably the best agreement in his sorry ass life. But no, not Hollow, Hollow has to go and fuck it up. And not just fuck it up with some random girl, which I probably wouldn’t mind. He had to go and fuck it up with Abode! Abode. You know… Fuck it. I just want you to know we’re over. And now you don’t have a girlfriend, ya fucked it up with another girl, and—oh and this is the best part—and you fucked with probably the most liked guy in the school. And guess what, you still look like a fag.” She turned around, leaving Hollow bleeding, bruised, and alone in front of the nurse’s office. ---- Epiphany and Styx attempt to get revenge “So we’re having sex?” “God Styx… how did you ever get in Abode’s pants with that attitude? Yes we’re having sex!” “Revenge sex?” “Do I have to spell everything out for you?” “Do you think it will hurt Abode?” “You’re such a fucking furfag, Styx.” “What?” “It’s a word I picked up from my sister.” “She scares me.” “Shut up and kiss me.” “Has anyone ever told you you’re scary to have sex with?” “Has anyone ever told you you’re a whiny bitch?” “Actually, no, no one’s ever complained.” “Stop talking like you’ve had experience, Styx. You’ve had sex about as many times as I’ve raped a baby.” “I’m not a virgin.” “Don’t underestimate me,” Epiphany sneered. “God, what if I don’t have sex with you?” “Refusing sex? Wow you really put the fag in furfag.” “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” “Shut the fuck up and can we just have sex?” “I feel ba—“ Styx was cut off by Epiphany forcefully kissing him, and taking off his shirt, almost maliciously. She unbuttoned her own, letting it slide off as she lead him to the bed. She pulled herself away for a second, “Stop being such a little bitch and take off my bra.” She growled. Styx nodded dumbly, he wasn’t usually this passive, he just had never had sex in such a forceful urgent way. Both being fully undressed, Epiphany crawled on top of him, still making out with him forcefully. “I can’t believe this is happening…” Styx laughed, “We’ve known each other for so long.” “I’d prefer you not talk while we’re doing it.” Epiphany hissed, going back to kissing him before he could form another sentence. “Styx-y” a woman’s voice sang from outside his room, “I’m home!” “Who’s that?” Epiphany whispered, rolling over “My mom.” Styx hissed, “You locked the door right?” Epiphany shrugged, “I kinda thought you locked it.” “Go lock it!” He shoved her, “I’m naked!” She shoved him back. “So am I!” “Tell her not to come in!” Epiphany grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could—Styx’s collared shirt. “That’s my shirt!” He growled, “So—“ Epiphany was interrupted by the door getting thrown open. A tall pale woman with curly black hair burst in to the room. “Styx-y!” She said, scanning around the room, “oh,” her sight landed on them in the bed, Styx completely under the covers with Abode sitting up next to him, holding his shirt closed around her in an attempt to make it look innocent. “Hi… Hello Ms. Rivers,” She said, blushing heavily. “Oh… Hello, Epiphany,” she turned to Styx, “what happened to Abode?” “We… we broke up…” Styx said meekly, “Quick rebound?” “Mom! It’s not your business!” Styx and Epiphany exchanged horrified glances, “I want to die,” he mouthed to her. “I’m just saying…” She went to sit down on the bed. Styx’s mom was notorious for being over involved and embarrassing; Epiphany kicked herself for not going to her own house. Fucking revenge sex. “Mom!” Styx hissed, “Mom what the fuck are you doing?” “I’m just making sure my son isn’t a player!” “Mom she cheated on me. Can you go now?” “Well…” She sighed, “I guess all I can say now is I hope you kids are being safe.” “Mom GO!” Styx looked like he either wanted to die or kill her, a feeling Epiphany shared whole-heartedly. Reluctantly, his mom left. “Oh my god,” he said when she closed the door, “I don’t think you know how much I want to kill myself right now.” Epiphany stood up, looking around the floor for her clothes, “Trust me, I’m right with you.” “Let me guess,” he laughed nervously, “worse revenge sex ever?” “You, actually, weren’t that bad…” She kissed his cheek. He smiled, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” “God, I feel bad for you though, knowing you’re mom she’s going to have one of her ‘serious talks.’” “Hah, it’s gonna be worse than usual cause you’re a childhood friend.” He reached under his bed, grabbing two bottles of vodka and holding them up, “to having the most awkward experience of a life time?” “Ooo, little Styx-y has hidden alcohol, I would have never guessed.” She grabbed a bottle, “Cheers.” “Cheers,” he sighed. They both took a large sip, “I’m full of surprises.” “God remember when you’re mom decided to give you the birds and the bees talk when I was there?” Epiphany laughed, Styx blushed, “Oh god, that has to be the second most embarrassing experience ever.” “I was mortified,” she smiled nostalgically, still gulping down the vodka, “she was all like ‘Well if you’re parents haven’t told you all of this then it’s my duty to! You’re becoming that age where you start feeling these things!” Styx cracked up, “You never come over anymore.” “Well that’s because I’m too afraid of your mom.” “No, really. I guess we just became that age where it’s weird for girls and guys to hang out unless they’re having sex.” They both paused thoughtfully, taking more large gulps, “Why is that? Y’know? Like, why can’t we just be friends?” “Cause you say things like furfag!” Styx pronounced with so much force that he caused himself to tumble off the bed. They both started cracking up abnormal amounts. “Furfag, furfag, furfag. Blame Verona.” “Oh my god she scares me. I remember once I came over before you got home and she cornered me and made a speech about how if I hurt you she would kill me.” “Hahahaha! She tries to be a good sister.” “Oh god, at least you have a sister.” “Hey! At least you have a mom you can talk to.” “I like your mom… what’s her name… Something… something Paroli…” “She’s so cold! She’s all like ‘Read more Italian books’ and ‘learn more about your culture’ and sstand ssstraight upss.” Epiphany was slurring her words and both of them were swaying slightly. “I think everyone hates their parents!” “Don’t hate your mom.” “Do you know what happened with Abode’s dad?” He leaned in and began to whisper, “he raped her.” “No way!” She screamed, jumping up, “for serious?” “Yup! I can’t believe it. She told me when she told me she cheated on me.” “What’d you do, punch her?” “Hah! I wanted to. But you can’t punch someone who just got raped by their dad.” “Please! I can.” They laughed, falling off the bed again. Suddenly her expression turned solemn, “Don’t laugh, this is serious.” “You’re such a furfag, Epiph.” “Oh my god you’re mom walked in on us having sex!” She said, suddenly remembering, “Oh my god! I had sex with my best childhood friend.” “Childhood? Fuck that. You’re my best teenage hood friend! You’re my best friend.” “I had sex with my best friend!” “Revenge sex…” She paused, then her eyes lit up—like she had come up with a brilliant idea, “Let’s have real sex!” “Lock the door!” He cracked up. She rested her head against his chest, “Are you excited?” He nodded, leaning back on his pillows and putting his arm around her. “Can we have sex in the morning?” He yawned, but she was already asleep and he soon followed—the alcohol making him tired. ---- Ajax whines and Max is uncomfortably honest “I’m so fucking annoyed,” Ajax screamed, punching a wall to emphasize his point, “it’s all fucking gone! My dad, my money, my house, my life.” “I don’t get how they can do that,” Hollow drawled, taking a drag of his cigarette, “I mean sure you’re dad fucked up by being in the mafia and all but why do you and your mom have to suff—” Hollow cut himself off with a large coughing fit. “Don’t smoke, you have asthma, dipshit,” Styx threw a pencil at Hollow’s face from where he was lying on the floor. “Fuck that!” Hollow took another drag, and coughed. “Guys! Listen to me,” Ajax whined, “my money’s all gone! My dad’s in jail!” “Does that mean no more fancy car rides to school?” Styx asked “Of course not!” Ajax practically screamed. “Aw.” Hollow pouted, dropping his cigarette on Ajax’s rug. “Don’t do that! I keep telling you!” Ajax said, exasperated, “I just can’t believe I don’t have a dad anymore.” “Join the club,” Hollow laughed “You have a dad,” Styx flipped himself over so he was lying on his stomach, and kicked his legs into the air, “Hardly,” Hollow laughed. “Guyysss,” Ajax moaned, “my whole life is ruiineddd.” “You need a girlfriend!” Hollow proclaimed, jumping out of his chair and accidentally throwing his unused cigarette across the room. “That hit me in the face,” Styx whined, flicking it away. “I don’t see how a girlfriend will help anything,” Ajax rolled his eyes, “Well Styx has Abode and I have Epiphany—“ “Hardly!” Styx interrupted. Hollow glared at him, “Anyway, I have Epiphany so now you need one of them… Olivia?” “Olivia Arc?” Ajax rolled his eyes, “Are you kidding?” “No! Omg that’s a great idea.” Styx smiled. “You’re so gay, Styx,” Hollow sneered. Styx punched him and Hollow punched him back, “You punch like a seven year old girl,” Styx joked. “God what do people usually do in these shit situations?” Ajax sat down, annoyed. Hollow shrugged. “Well… when my dad left me and Epif sat around watching shitty movies and eating ice cream,” Styx said. “Epif? Hey… back off my girl.” Hollow glared at Styx. “Sorryyy, we were really good friends!” Styx shot back. “Ice cream and shitty movies? Oh my god have I ever told you how gay you are?” Ajax cut in. “Shut up, it was just a suggestion.” “Back to the girlfriend thing…” Hollow cut Styx off, “I think it’s a really good idea.” “Really Hollow? I’m surprised you think that.” Styx smiled, “Why?” Hollow narrowed his eyes. “Because you’re gay.” Styx said smugly, highfiving Ajax. “You guys are sooooo mean to mee.” Hollow whined, flicking back his hair. "Oh no, miss prissy is upset!" Styx scoffed. Hollow gave him the finger, slumping low in his chair. Ajax sighed, "I'm gonna head downstairs and get some food or something. You two keep gaying it up in here." "Shut up!" Hollow and Styx yelled at him in unison as he walked out of the room. "Bring booze!" Hollow yelled after him. Styx glared at him. Hollow shrugged. Something gently tapped on one of the large windows and Hollow and Styx turned to see Max balancing precariously on the outside sill. He motioned for them to let him in. Hollow stood up, unlatching the window. Max climbed inside. "Hey guys, sup? I need to talk to Wolfy." They stared at him. "Why... why did you climb through the window?" Styx asked. Max shrugged, "The door was locked. Where's Ajax?" He picked up the cigarette Hollow threw at Styx and lit it, blowing smoke in Hollow's face. "Downstairs getting food." Hollow unsuccessfully suppressed another cough, glancing at Styx then looking at Max. "Hey, clear something up for us, would you?" "For the last time, I didn't kill that freshman's dog." "No, not that-" "I didn't rape that freaky goth chick either." "Just let me finish the quest-" "Yeah, okay, I did fuck Abode after prom last year." He smiled at Styx. "Sorry." Styx stared back, but before he could say anything Hollow piped up again. "No no no. I've been hearing rumors that you like... had sex with Ajax. Did you?" Max looked at him. "Oh, that? Yeah. I fucked him." "Whoa, what?" Styx said, momentarily forgetting about Abode. "Are you like... gay?" "What?" Max said, "No. I was stoned. I'll fuck anything when I'm stoned. He's the gay one." Everyone was quiet for a moment, Styx and Hollow looked uncomfortable as Max stood in the middle the room smoking, kind of bored with the subject. "What happened?" Hollow asked, still sort of confused. Max laughed. "He got me high as balls and we fucked. I was pretty pissed. He should've just asked." He frowned. "I mean, it wasn't that great. He just sort of laid there." "So wait... he was sober?" "Obnoxiously so." There was another awkward minute of silence. "Wait." Styx said. "You fucked Abode!?" ---- Epiphany emulates her sister “Mr. Canon, I really don’t want a C. Is there anythiiiing I can do to raise my grade?” Epiphany leaned over, her loose white shirt hanging too low. “Well you can stay after class for some Extra Credit.” Mr. Canon had the reputation for being the kind of teacher who would exchange sex for As. Epiphany knew because Verona had had a first hand experience. “Thank you soooo much, Mr. Canon.” Epiphany smiled, suggestively. “Should I close the door so no one interrupts?” Mr. Canon indicated to the door to the classroom, Epiphany nodded, “Make sure to lock it, I really don’t want anyone to interrupt me.” She took a red lollipop out of her pocket and began sucking on it. Mr. Canon smiled. God, with that kind of creepy smile how did the authorities not realize he was such a pedophile? Epiphany thought, watching him lock the door. He went behind his desk to grab a math book and something else that she suspected was a condom. At least he’s safe, she thought bitterly. “So, should we start with geometry?” He said, placing the book down between them. Epiphany nodded eagerly, and began scooting her chair until she was practically on top of him. “I really need help with using compasses.” She grabbed the compass and put it on the paper, purposefully screwing up. He lightly placed his hand over her, “Is it okay if I help you, Ms. Paroli?” He whispered. She nodded, Verona had practically given her a step by step guide about how to get in his pants. “Oh don’t call me Ms. Paroli, that’s my mom… or my sister. Call me Epiphany {Eliza}.” She leaned very close to his ear, “Alright, Epiphany.” He smiled. Probably thinking about her sister, she thought. “This is kind of a hard angle to do it at… do you mind if I sit on your lap—just to, you know, get a better… feel.” Without waiting for his response, she sat on his lap, intertwining her legs with his, “oh my god,” she continued, “it’s so hot in here, with your body heat and everything.” She pulled her hand out from under his and, in one swift movement, took off her shirt—despite it being practically see through to start with—she was wearing her favorite black lacey bra. “I’m not too sure that’s appropriate…” Epiphany could practically taste the yearning in his voice. “Shh, we can just keep it between us.” She smiled, nestling herself against him, “this isn’t fair, you have to take your shirt off too.” She pouted “Just between us?” He smiled, taking off his shirt. Thankfully he was young and toned and kind of hot, she thought. After a few minutes Abode turned around her whole body around, so she was straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “This is too hard,” She whined, “is there anything, more fun?” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, soon they were making out on top of the desks, and he was fumbling for his pants buckle. “Can I get an A?” She whispered in the middle of putting on his condom, he nodded, “Sure.” “Tell me who’s better—me or my sister.” She laughed, “Oh so she told you?” “Of course.” They went back to kissing. ---- Ajax comes out Ajax looked at Arc, taking a deep breath, “I'm gay.” “I know,” she smiled, not even looking at him. “What... what do you mean?” “My gaydar is my biggest strength,” Arc laughed. “Why didn't you tell me?” Ajax stared at her, feeling a mix of confusion and disappointment. It was his coming out—now that sounded too faggy. It was his… whatever… He wanted at least some of a reaction. “I cant' really come out for you,” She laughed “’Oh hey Ajax, you're gay!’ You would've punched me” “I wouldn't have.” “Yes you would have,” she said. He paused, thinking, “Who else is gay?” “Easy, Hollow and Styx,” defiantness dripped through her voice. “Please! I doubt it.” “No, really, give it 5 years and Hollow will be in drag waiting for Styx to come home from work.” ---- Tabron visits Verona “Verona, sweetie.” A voice rang out from outside the Italian Mansion. Both people could immediately recognize the voice as belonging to Verona’s ex, Jon Tabron. “Verona, honey. Verona, I have flowers.” Verona laughed, “He does this every week. Ignore him.“ Hollow, as he had been for most of the night and all of the morning, was speechless. He just lay there with his hands at his side and nodded, slowly. The voice rang out again, “Verona, you can forgive me now!” He sang again. “Don’t worry,” Verona whispered to Hollow, her voice far from reassuring, “he’ll shut up soon and just come up stairs.” Hollow squealed, making an ill attempt at hiding the rest of his body under the comforter. Verona patted the lump under the covers, awkwardly. “Come back up,” she whispered, “I want him to see you.” “But… I don’t… What if he kills me?” He whimpered. Verona just laughed. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Hollow jumped up, making a move to race into the closet, or under the bed, or somewhere. But Verona grabbed his skinny wrist. Tabron burst in, holding a bouquet of roses. He stopped at the doorframe, stunned, looking at Hollow’s skinny, shaking frame. He squealed again, glad that, at the very least, he was wearing his boxers. Verona got out of bed. Unlike Hollow, she was completely naked, causing Tabron’s mouth to drop even further. ”You.... you slept together.“ He whispered. ”Yes. Youve been sleeping with other people.“ ”Yeah.. But...“ ”But I couldn't? Typical, Tabron.“ ”Yeah. You could. But. I mean Hollow and I are friends.“ He turned to Hollow, who looked like he was going to shit bricks. ”I.. I didn't mean to.... She's so scary.“ Tabron turned back to Verona, ”I can't believe you!“ Verona laughed. ”Are you crying?“ ”....no!“ Hollow held back a laugh, but when Tabron turned to glare at him he went back to looking nervous. Tabron wiped his eyes and pretended not to sniffle. ”Verona… why?“ She put a condescending hand on his shoulder. ”It was your fault for barging into my room. How do you keep getting in, anyway?“ Tabron 's coughed, looking down. ”Well I certainly haven't been flirting with your mother.“ ”Ewww.“ Hollow's voice came from where he had hidden again in the blankets. Verona ignored both of them and slid her arm further around Tabron's shoulders, swinging herself, still completely naked, closer to him. ”W-what are you-“ He tried to talk, but she put a finger against his lips. ”Jon,“ she whispered, ”I know you don't have anything better to do than stalk me, but i'd appreciate if you'd, just this once, leave me- um, us alone for… just a little while longer. I wouldn't want to break your heart again.“ She pulled away from him and sat on the end of the bed. ”I'm asking you to leave, but if you refuse to we'll just have to ignore you.“ She pulls Hollow out the blankets by his hair and kisses him. ”I'm really not okay with this Jon I'm so sorry-“ he manages to say before she kisses him again. Jon stared at them, not sure what to do. Verona glares at him. ”Out!“ ---- Prom “I love this song.” Styx whispered into Abode's long hair as “The Power of Love” by Celine Dion began to play through the speakers. They stood near the side of the crowded dance floor, his hands wrapped around her waist. They swayed together slowly, and after he spoke Abode rolled her eyes from where she rested her head on his shoulder. “Me toooo,” she lied as best she could. She pulled back a little, kissing him on the lips. He pulled away for a moment and began to say something, but choked as Abode slid her fingers into the top of his pants. “Maybe we can sneak off to the coat room…” “Aww” He kissed her. “Not here, there so many people.” “But…” “Later, darling.” She disentangled herself from his grip. “I'm gonna get some punch.” She walked into the crowds, slipping past people. She bumped into Ajax wearing an expensive-looking powder-blue suit and looking awkward. “Have you seen Max?” he asked. “That weird goth boy? No.” She pushed past him and made her way to the snack table, frowning at the bright pink punch bowl. She poured herself a cup and took a slip. “Gross.” She put her plastic cup back on the table and walked away, exiting the gymnasium in which they were having the dance and finding herself in a dark alley between the gym and the school building. The lights from the nearby football field lit it from one side, but it was mostly dark. She looked around the alley quickly, then pulled a cigarette from her cleavage. She reached further into her bra for matches, but found none. “Fuck. Just the fucking time to-” “Need a light?” someone loomed behind her from the shadows. Abode jumped, dropping her cigarette. “Jesus christ, Max. You fucking freak.” He burst out laughing, “You're so jumpy.” He took out a cigarette and lit it. Abode glared at him. “What, did you want one of these?” He smiled at her. She sighed. “Bluh.” She leaned against the wall of the gym. “Got bored with your date?” “No. I like Styx.” Max laughed, tossing his half-finished cigarette to the ground and leaning over her with one hand on the wall next to her head. “Do you?” “Yes.” She swatted him away. “Give me a cigarette you fucking weirdo.” “Why?” “It's polite. I'm a lady.” “No you're not.” He pushed her up against the wall. “That's not very nice.” “I don't try to be.” He kissed her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He slid his hand up her dress and began to pull down her underwear. “You should ask before you do that…” Abode said, but reached for his belt buckle. - Styx waited impatiently, leaning on the gymnasium wall. He looked at his watch, again. A short blonde girl with large boobs looked at him and smiled, lopsidedly, “Where's your girlfriend, Styxie?” She drawled. “Probably with friends.” Her hand played up his leg, “I haven't seen her around.” Styx backed away, “Yeah, maybe she just went outside.” The girls hands kept going up farther. “I don't think so.” She whispered. “Please leave,” Styx said, backing away further. The girl seemed annoyed, but did as he asked. After a few more minutes, Abode came in, smiling nervously, “Sorry I was just out to get some air.” She whispered. He smiled, reassuringly. “It's okay baby, whatever you need.” She stared at him, smiling weakly, and letting out a fake cough. “Actually, I think I have to go out again, I'll be back soon.” She whispered, hoarsely. “Oh… okay….” Styx bit his bottom lip. She smiled, and rushed out, grabbing a still-disheveled Max on her way out of the Gym. “We're doing this again?” He asked, surprised but not unhappy. Her response was kissing him on the lips, urgently. - Still in the same place, Styx surveyed the other dancing students, looking at his watch, then back at them. “Heeeeey.” Hollow walked backwards into the wall and slid next to Styx. “Where's your giiiiirlfriend?” “She's getting some fresh air.” “Haha right of course.” Hollow leaned on Styx's shoulder, sighing. Styx looked over at him. “Are you drunk?” “Oh very.” Hollow took a flask out of his coat pocket and took a sip, then held it in front of Styx. “Want a swig?” “Sure.” Styx took a swig, gagging. “This is disgusting.” Hollow laughed, taking the flask back and taking a sip himself. “I found it in my dad's liquor cabinet. I have no idea what it is.” ---- Styx and Abode, post-breakup Abode sat on the bench outside, smoking a cigarette and running her hand through her light blonde hair. The house that held the party lay behind her, pulsating and shaking with movement and light, people running in and out and in and out, plenty stopping to look at Abode, guys sitting down to put their hands over her shoulder and ask her what was wrong, all sitting down to have sex with her. She pushed them off, body by body, considering them nothing more than annoyances. Finally Styx came outside, stepping out of the house, leaning against the door frame and giving Abode a long look which she held, before he turned around and went back inside. Abode felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and stood up, walking around to the back of the house. People had sex in the ground, in the trees, she shuddered and kept walking, strolling into the forest with her cigarette. Someone stepped out from behind the tree. Abode screamed a bit, but he grabbed her mouth. She backed away, spitting like she had swallowed something disgusting. "You always know when I least want to see you." She growled, disgusted. Max smiled, "On the contrary I always know when you most want to see me," the cigarette in his mouth shook when he spoke, he reached a gangly finger and poked her chest, "in your heart." Instead of removing his hand, he grabbed her boob. She looked annoyed, but didn't move away. "Shut up." She growled, stepping closer to him. "It's true." He laughed. He reached his hand down her back, slowly sliding up her shirt. "I'm leaving." She whispered stepping closer. "Come on, stay a while." He began removing her shirt. "Will you be nice?" She removed his. "Never." She paused, glaring at him. "Fine." They started kissing. - Disheveled and slightly sweaty, Abode walked back into the house, immediately shutting herself in the bathroom to wash her face. After wiping herself off with a washcloth, she crossed her arms and leaned over the sink, beginning to cry again. She continued to cry harder, and was about to fall to the ground when the shower curtain in the bathtub was suddenly dragged open. "Something wrong?" Abode looked up to see Hollow sitting in the empty bathtub, shirtless and cradling a bottle of scotch. She wiped her eyes quickly. "No. What the fuck, Hollow? Why are you in the bathtub?" "I wanted to lay down for a sec." He stood up, scrambling against the smooth tub in his rather high-heeled cowboy boots. He steadied himself against the wall, one hand still holding the scotch. He stepped awkwardly out of the tub, seeming rather proud of himself for the accomplishment of standing. "I heard you crying, tell me what's wrong." "Nothing. Leave me alone." He looked offended. "Find I guess I'll just go," he hugged the bottle to his chest, "and take this with me." "Fine, just… let me have a drink." He glared at her. "Fiiine." He handed her the bottle, and she sat down on the edge of the tub, nursing it for a while. He sat down on the bathroom rug, leaning against a wall and trying to look up her skirt. She pulled her skirt further over her knees. "Stop it." He laughed. "I've seen worse and you know it." She sighed. "Yeah." He stood up on his knees, making his way over to her and laying his head in her lap. After a moment, he looked up at her. He ran his fingers up her leg. "How about--""No." He sighed mournfully, but didn't remove his hand. He sat up more siting next top her on the side of the tub. "Please?" "Hollow." He leaned over slowly, gently kissing her on the lips for just a second. "Yes?" She pushed him away. "Stop it." He leaned forward, dejected. They sat in silence for a moment, then he looked up at her. "For old times' sake?" She looked at him, then at the floor, then back. "Fine." - A while later Hollow stumbled out of the bathroom, smirking excessively. He walked over to Styx, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. "Sup?" Styx sat on a couch, looking up at Hollow menacingly, "why the fuck are you talking to me?" "Are you still mad about that whole thing with Abode? Aw, you should get over that." Hollow sat down next to Styx, leaning his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "You guys only fucked a couple times anyway." Styx moved away, violently, "Fuck you. We were in love." Hollow leaned back, away from Styx. He laughed. "I guess that's why she fucked me so many times then." Styx snarled, lunging forward to hit Hollow, who fell off the couch to dodge the blow. He lay on the floor, laughing. "Remember that time the three of us stayed late in the library to study for that history exam? You left to go to to the bathroom or something and when you came back I was under the table because I 'dropped my pen'?" He giggled hysterically. ---- Max is a massive cocktease Holly sat on the floor of his bedroom, sitting on the dark grey carpet and leaning against the gratuitously large four-poster bed that filled most of the room. He sighed, twisting the end of a joint before putting it in his mouth and lighting it. He smoked and coughed for a while, staring off into space. "Hey, don't hog that." Ajax took the joint from Hollow's mouth and took a hit himself. "It's my weed." Hollow grumbled as Ajax passed the joint to Styx, who was lying on Hollow's bed, his feet on the pillows. "And we are invited guests in your house. So you should share." Styx said, smiling. "Just don't finish it all." Hollow rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to a large open window and sticking his head out. "Why are you doing that?" Ajax asked from where he was sprawled in a large, poofy-looking chair. "It's really nice out tonight." "Pft. Really, why?" "I can sometimes see into the bedroom of the girl in the next house." "You say that like you're interested in girls." Hollow threw a book at him. "Shut up." He walked back over, motioning the at joint that was now in Styx's hand. "Now give me some of that." A while later into the night, Hollow and Styx had passed out on Hollow's bed, and most likely accidentally, were curled up next to each other lovingly. Ajax lay awake in the chair, trying to read The Old Man and The Sea, the required reading for his English class. He looked across the sea and knew how alone he was now. But he could see the prisms in the deep dark water and the line stretching ahead and the- "Ugh. Fuck this." He dropped the book on the floor near his backpack, knowing that Hollow and Styx were rather heavy sleepers. He stood up, stretching. "I wonder if-"Hey Ajax." Ajax jumped, turning around to see Max sitting on the open windowsill. "Max what the fuck." Ajax stared at him, walking close and talking quietly. "Heard you guys were hanging out. Didn't think the lovebirds would fall asleep so early." Max said, rather loudly. "Shhh! It's like two in the morning. Annnd they kind of hate you." Max lowered his voice. "All the better that they're asleep, then. Want to chill in Miss Pretty's backyard? I've got a flask." "Umm," Ajax hesitated, looking from Hollow and Styx then back to Max, "Yeah, alright." Ajax sat on one of the lawn chairs in the backyard and Max sat nearby on a stone wall that surrounded an elevated, expensive-looking herb garden. Ajax took a swig from Max's flask frowning for a moment at the taste. "Is this just straight whiskey?" "What else would I be drinking?" Max reached over, taking the flask and taking a sip himself. Ajax laughed distractedly, laying back on the lawn chair and covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm tired as fuck, Max." "Aww, Wolfy. I'm drunk and bored. I've got no one-ahem- nothing to do tonight. Help me out?" "Bluuh, what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly go out killing hookers or whatever the fuck you like to--gah!" His whine was cut short by Max sitting on his stomach. Ajax removed his arm from his eyes and stared at Max, flustered. Max leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "You know, Wolfy, you're pretty cute when you're freaked out." He leaned a little closer. "What are you-" Ajax managed to squeak out, before falling silent. Max raised a hand, gently stroking Ajax's hair. "You mean you've never thought about it?" Max whispered right next to his ear, his other hand tracing a line down from Ajax's collar. He stopped right above his belt buckle, fingers twitching slightly. "You and me… you know that's what they say about us, don't you?" "I don't think people say that. I'm… popular." Ajax nervously said back, a bit short of breath. "That's good, then." Max sat up, leaning back. "Glad that no one would suspect." Ajax stared at him. "Suspect what?" Ajax laughed nervously, attempting a joke. "Oh, Wolfy." Max smiled at him, running a hand through his hair and lifting his jaw up gently so that he was looking him right in the face. "I'm glad that no one would suspect this." He leaned down again, kissing Ajax on the lips. Ajax, quickly switching between panic, confusion and extreme lust, didn't resist. Finally recovering for a moment as Max broke their kiss to chew lightly on his neck, Ajax sat up a bit, pushing Max away from him for a moment, before pulling him back into another kiss. Max laughed a bit as Ajax clutched at him, but continued to make out with him for a while. After a few minutes of vigorous kissing, Ajax pulled away. "Max, I… do you want to come back to my house… so we can… talk about this." Max laughed, jumping off of Ajax. "Talk about what?" He checked his wristwatch, which was a bulky gold thing that was obviously far more expensive than hecould afford. "Ah, I got places to be." "What… I… Max!" "I'll see you at school, Wolfy!" He perched on the fence between Hollow's backyard and the next. "That was it?!" Ajax stared at him, desperately. "Yup. Well, maybe." Max winked at him, smiled, waved and was gone. Ajax sat back in the lawn chair, tears welling in his eyes. Ajax sighed, staring at the ground. He leaned on his hand, suddenly realizing something felt wrong. He felt his left wrist before realizing that his watch was missing. "Well, fuck."